You Give Love a Bad Name
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: You paint your smile on your lips,Blood red nails on your fingertips,A school boy's dream, you act so shy,Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye,JoeyMai. songfic


_Title: "You Give Love a Bad name"_

_By: Misery Johnson_

_Disclaimer: I do not own yugioh or Bon Jovi (Although I wsh I_

_did)_

_This is a short one-shot song fic. I expect liniansy since this is my_

_first attempt at a Joey/Mai fic. It is based on Bon Jovi's "You Give_

_Love a Bad name" I just love this song._

* * *

_An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free_

Joey Wheeler sighed for the hundreth time as we walked through

the crowded mall. He rushed past everyone who got in his way. he

only had an hour to spare.He was trying to pick out the perfect gift

to give the love of his life, Mai Valentine. It was true, he loved her.

He had fallen for her back in Duelist Kingdom, sure after he had

put aside her cocky nature. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

The way she smiled, laughed and even teased him. He had become

obsessed with her. And today was her birthday. He had mustered

up enough guts to ask her to meet him at the park. But he had

completely lost tack of time trying to look his best.

_You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done_

Mai was beautiful, smart and independant and way out of his

league. Joey knew for a fact that Mai was loaded in more ways than

one. What would she ever see in him? He had no job, no social

skills, at least for her standards and had no idea if she was even

interested in him. The money he had gotten for her present was

from working after school for Yugi's grandfather after he had

begged for the job. Two weeks and he finally hd enough for a decent

gift.

_Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name_

He surveyed the mall and came across a small shop. It was packed

with flowers and every sort of gift for Valentine's Day. Lucky him

it was practically empty. Then he realizaed that maybe that wasn't

such a good thing. If it was empty there had to be a reason. He

looked around before he spotted the perfect gift, a crystal rose. But

luck seemed not to be on his side, it was more than he could afford.

With his head down he began to leave but was pulled back. A clerk

had stopped him. "You seemed to like this" she said holding up the

flower. "Yeah but it's way too expensive" he said gloomly. "How

much you got?" she asked. "Fifty bucks but it costs seventy" "Well it

just so happens that it's on sale today for fourty dollars, but today

only". Joey's face imediately brightened up. He could afford it plus

had some change left just incase. "I'll take" he said cheerfully.

_You paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

Joey surveyed the park carefully. Then he spotted her. She was

sitting on a park bench in her usual purple attire but she looked

beautiful as she looked at the park fountain. He slowly approached

her and grew nervous by the minute, so nervous that he ended up

tripping over a lose stone and faling right on top of his present.

Mai saw him fall and rushed over to him. "You okay hun?" she

asked. "Yeah I'm fine but your present isn't" he muttered.

_You're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done_

She looked at the flattened box in his hands and took it from him.

She opened it to see the remains of something made of glass. She

smiled sweetly at him before kissing his cheek. "It's okay hun. The

intention is all that matters". He blushed furiously but then

smirked. He stood up and went over to near by tree. He returned

to her and gave her a flower. She blushed as she went to take it but

more so when Joey leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss.

_Shot through the heart  
and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name_

* * *

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I know it was

pointless fluff but I thought it would make sense. The song talks

about Joey's feelings for Mai or at least that's how I see it.


End file.
